Ash y Bonnie, entrenadores en Kanto
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: Por un problema, el cual nadie quiere hablar, Bonnie se va a Kanto con Ash, mientras ella estudia y entrena junto a su nuevo hermano para ser entrenadora, sorpresas y nuevos amigos como descubrimientos aparecerán, pero donde hay luz siempre hay oscuridad. - Nada me pertenece
1. Chapter 1

-¡¿Iré con Ash a Kanto?! -pregunto emocionada una rubia pequeña de unos cinco años-

-Solo si estas de acuerdo -dijo un hombre de adulto con una sonrisa castaño con camisa roja y un overol-

-¡Si si si si! ¡Si voy! -dijo dando saltitos en su lugar-

-De acuerdo, ve a preparar tus cosas -ordeno el castaño, la niña asintió y salió corriendo escaleras arriba-

-suspira- De nuevo, muchas gracias Ash -dijo y el adolescente salió detrás de la pared-

Ash: no hay problema señor Meyer, no quiero que Bonnie sufra algo así -dijo serio y el hombre, ahora revelado como el padre de Bonnie, asintió-

Meyer: si lo sé, ¡Ah! ¡Deja de llamarme señor! Me hace sentir viejo -se quejó el hombre haciendo reír al más joven-

Ash: jajaja de acuerdo -acordó, pero luego de unos segundos de silencio el puso una cara seria- ¿Esta seguro? Es decir, no tengo problemas, es como una hermana para mí, pero, es su hija

Meyer: -suspira- Si, estoy seguro, no quiero que le pase nada, y ya no puedo confiar en Clemont para cuidarla, y tu amiga Serena estará demasiado ocupada con las actuaciones, en cuanto a mí, lo mismo, por algo anteriormente la deje con Clemont, pero después de esto…-solo pudo negar con la cabeza mientras suspiraba-

Ash: -suspira- De acuerdo, además creo que le gustara demasiado Kanto, después de todo, ahí solo se tiene que esperar hasta los diez años para ser entrenador -dijo riendo entre dientes, causando que Meyer también riera-

Meyer: oh si, tengo que admitir que tienes razón eso

Los dos rieron hasta que escucharon pasos rápidos provenientes del techo, después los escucharon mas cerca y vieron a Bonnie salir de las escaleras, ella tenia una mochila en su espalda.

Bonnie: ¡Estoy lista! -dijo emocionada hasta que su rostro se mostró triste- Pero ¿Qué hay de Dedenne?

Ante esto Meyer y Ash palidecieron, Dedenne tuvo que irse con Clemont, obligado, pero de todos modos…

Meyer: uhh, no te preocupes, Dedenne esta con Clemont, estoy seguro de que estará bien, espero -susurro lo ultimo lo suficientemente bajo para que Bonnie no lo escuchara-

Bonnie: Bueno -puso una sonrisa- Oh ¡Hola Ash! Lo siento, no te habia visto -se disculpó apenada-

Ash: esta bien, no hay problema, ¿Ya tienes todo? -dijo y la rubia asintió-

Meyer: de acuerdo, ya que tienes todo, solo te pido una cosa -su rostro mostro seriedad, cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a Bonnie, pero luego de calmo al ver que su padre ponía una sonrisa- Recuerda llamar cada tanto

Bonnie: ¡Por supuesto! -dijo y abrazo a su padre, el cual correspondió el abrazo-

Ash y Pikachu, que habia estado en su hombro en todo momento, vieron la escena con una sonrisa, ese tipo de escena era conmovedora para cualquiera.

Meyer: Muy bien -se separo del abrazo- Sera mejor que vayan corriendo al aeropuerto, su avión debe estar a punto de salir -dijo y esto alarmo tanto al azabache, como a la rubia y al roedor-

Ash: tienes razón ¡Vamos Bonnie o lo perderemos! -dijo corriendo hacia la puerta de salida-

Bonnie: ¡Claro! ¡Adiós papa, te llamara en cuanto lleguemos! -dijo también mientras corría hacia la puerta-

Ash: adiós Meyer, descuide cuidare bien de Bonnie -dicho esto abrió la puerta y ambos salieron disparados para evitar perder el vuelo-

Meyer se rio entre dientes ante la escena que tuvo segundos antes, luego se puso serio mirando la ventana.

Meyer: Cuídala bien Ash -dijo al aire-

…

Bonnie y Ash estaban respirando fuertemente adentro del avión, habían llegado justo a tiempo, por suerte, el muchacho habia comprado los boletos antes asegurando que podrían entrar.

Ash: -respirando fuertemente- Llegamos por poco…

Bonnie: si…. ¿Esto te pasa a menudo? -pregunto ya que ella jamás habia volado en un avión-

Ash: no, bueno, normalmente no -dijo rascándose la nuca-

Bonnie: oh bueno -se encogió de hombros- ¿Y Cuanto tiempo tomare el vuelo?

Ash: Kanto está del otro lado del mundo, puede que tardemos todo el día

Bonnie: -suspira- Hubiera sido bueno traer un libro o algo

Ash: yo tengo uno -dijo y Bonnie lo miro incrédula, el suspiro- Se que no parezco de los que leen, pero la verdad es que lo disfruto, solo que desde que comencé a viajar no lo eh hecho mucho -dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Bonnie: bueno, ¿De que trata? -pregunto interesada-

En respuesta Ash saco un libro de su mochila y se lo paso a Bonnie, cuando Bonnie vio una portada con los dibujos de Arceus y el trio de la creación, mas leer el titulo "The Legendary of Regions" se quedó boquiabierta.

Bonnie: ¿Hay un libro sobre los legendarios?! -dijo un poco fuerte pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para molestar a alguien-

Ash rio entre dientes ante su reacción.

Ash: si lo hay, de hecho, esta es la nueva versión, que salió hace una semana, no muchos lo conocen, lo cual se me hace raro considerando que la portada es bastante llamativa -dijo pensativo-

Bonnie: Ósea, ¿Esto menciona a Squishy? -pregunto enarcando una ceja-

Ash: si, menciona a Zygarder, pero no menciona su estado de célula, creo que eso no lo mencionaron para no molestarlo o algo -adivino encogiéndose de hombros-

Bonnie: Woah, hey Ash -llamo la atención del joven- ¿Cuántos legendarios has visto? -pregunto interesada, pues recordó que cuando aparecieron Hoopa y el resto de los legendarios él no se sorprendió-

A su respuesta, Ash y Pikachu se rieron entre dientes. Ella enarco una ceja.

Ash: oh bueno, eh visto todos los legendarios desde Kanto y ahora Kalos -dijo riendo entre dientes, Bonnie nuevamente se quedó boquiabierta- Recuerda no gritar, estamos en un avión -nuevamente cerro la boca-

Bonnie: ¿Enserio? -pregunto con ojos brillantes y el asintió, con Pikachu para confirmar, ella pensó un momento y luego se le ocurrió una idea- Ash, que tal si, mientras leemos el libro, me cuentas de como has visto a los legendarios -ante esto Ash asintió-

Ash: Claro, no tengo problemas -dijo y abrió el libro-

Mientas Ash nombraba a los legendarios, que iban convenientemente por orden de región, el le contaba a Bonnie como los conoció, omitiendo algunas cosas, como, por ejemplo, las diversas veces en las que el termino muerto o algo por el estilo, cuando iban por nombrar a Darkrai, Ash noto que Bonnie se habia quedado dormida, el rio ente dientes y la acomodo para que estuviera cómoda.

Ash: descansa Bonnie, nos espera un largo viaje -dijo mientras también se quedaba dormido a lo cual le siguio Pikachu-


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba teniendo un hermoso sueño, sentía que su cabeza estaba en algo cálido y muy cómodo, realmente no quería despertar…

-Bonnie, despierta -dijo una voz suavemente-

Ah no, mejor dormir, un poco más…

-Bonnie…

Dormir…

-Bonnie -dijo un poco más fuerte-

Deja de hablar y duerme también ¿Qué tanto el apuro?

-¡Bonnie despierta, ya llegamos a Kanto! -grito esta vez al ver que sus anterior intentos dieron el fracaso-

Abrió los ojos de golpe, asustando a muerte a su acompañante junto a su Pokemon.

Bonnie: ¿Ya llegamos?! -pregunto con ojos brillantes-

Ash: -asintió lentamente- Si, hay que bajar del avión

Bonnie: ¡Sii! ¡Voy por mi mochila! -dijo saltando del asiento y corriendo por el pasillo hacia donde había puesto su mochila-

Ash y Pikachu solo pudieron mirándola aun un poco asustados de como ella se despertó bruscamente, sin somnolencia, solo pudieron encogerse de hombros y seguir a la rubia.

Bonnie los estaba esperando en la puerta del avión con la mochila ya puesta, mientras daba pequeños saltitos de emoción.

Bonnie: ¡Vamos Ash! ¡Ya quiero conocer Kanto! -grito totalmente emocionada, haciendo sonreír a sus acompañantes-

Ash: claro, pero ten cuidado al bajar las escaleras -dijo mientras señalaba las escaleras del avión-

Bonnie asintió y bajo las escaleras con cuidado, seguida de Ash, cuando llegaron al suelo, Bonnie pudo ver la pista de aterrizaje de los otros aviones, mas la entrada hacia el aeropuerto.

Ash: ven y no te separes de mí, te puedes perder, no es tan grande como el de Kalos, pero aun si te puedes perder -dijo y ella asintió-

Ambos caminaron hacia al aeropuerto, Bonnie volteaba la mirada de izquierda a derecha mirando todos los Pokemon que había, algunos no los había visto, pero eran geniales.

Después de cruzar el aeropuerto, llegaron a la salida y vieron el esplendor bosque de Ciudad Verde.

Bonnie: Wow, es un gran bosque -viendo la gran pila de árboles rodear la ciudad- ¿Cómo llegamos a Pallet de aquí?

Ash: el viaje no es tan largo, solo toma medio día, el bosque es el problema, algunos les toman una semana siquiera llegar a esta ciudad por cruzar ese bosque -dijo recordando su primer viaje, esperaba poder recordar como cruzarlo-

Bonnie: wow, pero, tu sabes como cruzar ¿Verdad? -pregunto con esperanza y el se rasco la nuca-

Ash: bueno a pasado tiempo, pero creo que mas o menos lo recuerdo -dijo con algo de duda y Bonnie suspiro-

Bonnie: bueno, esperemos que lo recuerdes

Entraron al bosque con dirección a Pallet, por suerte del destino, Ash aparentemente se acordaba el camino, y solo les tomo una hora cruzar el bosque.

Bonnie: ¡Si! ¡Al fin salimos! -grito con Pikachu también virote ando-

Ash: solo nos tomo una hora -dijo con una gota en la cabeza-

Bonnie: ¿Solo una hora? -miro el sol y vio que apenas se había movido- Ah, pensé que habíamos tardado más -dijo apenada-

Ash: -suspira- Esta bien, no estoy sorprendido, vamos, solo faltan dos horas para llegar a Pallet -dijo con Bonnie asintiendo-

Caminaron esas dos horas mientras que veían a los Pokemon, cuando estaban cruzando otra arboleda, Ash paro mirando los árboles, causando que Bonnie también parara.

Bonnie: ¿Qué pasa? -mirando como Ash y también Pikachu, miraban a los arboles como buscando algo-

Ash: bueno pues, yo tenía una amiga aquí antes, ella decidió quedarse aquí para proteger una parvada de Pidgeys de unos Sparrows, le prometí que volvería por ella, bueno parece que lo hice un poco tarde… -dijo con Pikachu asintiendo para confirmar-

Bonnie: oh, ¿Y que es tu amiga? -pregunto curiosa y Ash sonrió por la astucia de Bonnie-

Ash: ella es una Pidgeot, y creo que ya es momento de que la busque -dijo y comenzó a mirar a los arboles-

Bonnie: ¡Genial! Pero… ¿Cómo lo hacemos? -pregunto enarcando una ceja y luego vio como Ash y Pikachu ponían sus manos en forma de hacer eso y comenzaban a llamar a su amiga-

Bonnie al ver esto le bajo una gota a la cabeza, hasta que le llego a su cabeza la ves que Dedenne se perdió, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo, así que se encogió de hombros, y también llamo al nombre de "Pidgeot".

…

Abrió los ojos al oír una voz que pensó que no volvería a oír, primero se quedo parada para asegurarse de que no estaba oyendo cosas , luego de medio minuto de oír su nombre, una sonrisa se poso en su pico, extendió de sus alas, y voló rápidamente hacia la voz.

…

Ash: ¡Pidgeot! -grito junto con Pikachu y Bonnie, hasta que pararon un segundo para recuperar el aliento-

Bonnie: Ash…Creo que no vendrá…. -dijo entre respiraciones-

Ash y Pikachu bajaron la cabeza, un poco tristes de que su amiga no allá respondido a su llamado, hasta que escucharon un chillido, los tres voltearon a ver y vieron una Pidgeot muy gran venir volando hacia ellos.

Bonnie: ¿Esa es Pidgeot?! -pregunto sorprendida de ver a un ave tan grande-

Ash: ¡Si ella es! -dijo y al ver que Pidgeot no paraba de volar una gota apareció en su cabeza- Oh no…

Bonnie: porque e -iba a decir hasta que vio que Pidgeot se lanzaba en picada a abrazar a Ash, tirándolo al suelo, una gota de sudor bajo su cabeza al ya recibir respuesta- Oh

Ash: Jaja Hola Pidgeot, también es un gusto verte -dijo sonriendo felizmente por ver a su vieja amiga otra vez-

Pidgeot: ¡Eot! -grito al separarse del abrazo, permitiendo a Ash pararse-

Ash: hey Pidgept, quiero disculparme por haberte dejado aquí por mas tiempo del que suponíamos, me deje llevar por mis viajes, y había olvidado nuestra promesa se que es tarde pero- fue interrumpido al ver que Pidgeot tocaba una Pokebola vasija y se permitía capturar, él sonrió- Gracias, vieja amiga

Bonnie: woah Ash, ¿Esto te pasa a menudo? -al ver que ni el ni Pikachu estaban sorprendidos por eso-

Ash: créeme que si contara las veces que me paso estaríamos aquí unas buenas horas -dijo y comenzó a caminar seguido de Bonnie-

Así continuaron su viaje y llegaron a la colina de Pallet Town, Ash y Pikachu sonrieron al llegar a su casa, y Bonnie sonrió por el pintoresco lugar al que tenia en frente, mas el hecho de que este lugar parecía mucho mas limpio que ciudad Lumiouse.

Ash: al fin llegamos -sonrió mirando su pueblo-

Bonnie: ¡Genial! ¡Pallet Town es muy lindo! ¿Dónde esta tu casa? -pregunto emocionada y el apunto hacia la primera casa a la vista-

Ash: es esa -si iba a decir algo mas no tuvo tiempo pues Bonnie salió disparada hacia la casa- ¡Espéreme! -dijo corriendo para alcanzar a la menor-

Estuvieron haciendo su pequeña carrera por un minuto y llegaron a la casa.

Bonnie: ¡Gane! -festejo por su comenzar su propia carrera-

Ash: jajaja si, buen entremos mi madre debe estar esperándome -dijo y subió las escaleras del portón, seguido de Bonnie, y abrió la puerta- ¡Mama ya llegué! -grito y detrás de una pared salió una mujer de unos 35-40 años-

Delia: ¡Hijo volviste! -dijo eh iba a abrazarlo hasta que noto a la pequeña rubia que estaba a su lado- Ash ¿Quién es ella?

Ash: ¡Oh! Ella es Bonnie, viejo conmigo en Kalos, viene aquí a Kanto para aprender a ser entrenadora, yo voy a ayudarla -dijo y Pikachu y Bonnie asintieron para confirmar-

Delia: ¡Oh maravilloso! ¡Eso quiere decir que te quedaras unos años! ¡Bien! -aplaudió y se agacho a la altura de Bonnie- Bien querida, soy Delia, la madre de Ash, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo -guiño un ojo y Bonnie asintió sonriendo-

Bonnie: claro, gracias señorita Delia

Delia: ¡Oh! Basta de formalidad, solo llámame Delia -dijo y la niña asintió-

Ash: Mama iré con el Profesor Oak, seguro que me tiene algunas preguntas por lo que sucedió en la liga Kalos -su madre lo miro confundida, el suspiro- Después te explico, ¿Bonnie quieres ir?

Bonnie: ¡Si! -dijo saltando-

Ash: bien, mama volveremos pronto -dijo y su madre asintió-

Delia: de acuerdo, háganlo pronto el almuerzo estará listo en un rato -dijo y volvió a la cocina-

Ash y Bonnie salieron de la casa, y el joven salió corriendo hacia la colina seguido de Bonnie.

Bonnie: ¿Y a donde esta el Profesor Oak? -pregunto mientras corría al nivel de Ash, quien no corría tan rápido-

Ash: en el molino -apunto con su mirada al de por si muy visible molino en la colina-

Bonnie: oh -dijo al ver el gran molino ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? –

Llegaron al Molino/Laboratorio y tocaron la puerta, después de unos segundos de esperar, un chico como de la edad de Ash, castaño con una bandana de color rojo sobre su cabeza les abrió.

Ash: Hola Tracey -saludo con Bonnie detrás de el-

Tracey: hola Ash y… -miro a la rubia- ¿Quién es ella?

Ash: es Bonnie, viajo conmigo en Kalos, vino aquí para aprender a ser entrenadora, yo la voy a ayudar -dijo y Tracey asintió-

Tracey: ya veo, bien, será mejor que entres, el Profesor a estado esperando a que llegaras, y por alguna razón está algo histérico -dijo con una gota de sudor, Ash suspiro-

Ash: muy bien -entraron y Tracey cerró la puerta-

Bonnie miro el laboratorio, era en sí, muy grande, considerando que era un molino, había equipo como los de Kalos en todas partes, también hizo nota de una puerta a lo lejos.

Ash: Bonnie -la llamo y ella lo miro- ¿Quieres ir a conocer al resto de mis Pokemon? -Bonnie sonrió como el gato de Cheshire-

Bonnie: ¡Si!

Ash: bueno, ve a la puerta de allá, que lleva al corral y busca a un Bulbasaur, dile que vienes conmigo y que llame al resto de mis Pokemon, ah y dile que estaré ahí en unos minutos -dijo y ella asintió y corría hacia la puerta- Muy bien la salve de ver al Profesor en su modo histérico, en verdad da miedo cuando esta así -dijo con Pikachu estremeciéndose-

De repente, apareció corriendo el Profesor Oak, con una cara cansada y con el pelo desordenado.

Oak: ¡Ash! ¡¿Quiere explicarme como sucedió eso a tu Greninja en Kalos?! -prácticamente grito y el suspiro-

Ash: vamos a sentarnos y le explico, ah también debería llamar al Profesor Sycamore, él sabe más del tema -dijo y el Profesor asintio-

…

Bonnie estaba caminando por el rancho del laboratorio y se fascino de ver tantos Pokemon en un solo lugar, este lugar era mas grande y espacioso que el laboratorio en Kalos, se concentro en buscar a un Bulbasaur y cuando lo encontró se dirigió a él.

Cuando estaba en frente del Pokemon este la miro con curiosidad.

Bonnie: Hola soy Bonnie, Ash me dijo que tu pidiera que llames al resto de sus Pokemon, y que el vendrá pronto, solo que está hablando con el Profesor en este momento -le explico al Pokemon de hierba y veneno-

Bulbasaur la miro para verificar que no este mintiendo, luego de unos minutos vio que no mentía, así que se paro y su capullo comenzó a emitió una luz hasta que lanzo un rayo de luz hacia el cielo.

Bonnie miro el rayo con curiosidad hasta que sintió que la tierra se movía, miro hacia la dirección y vio muchos, pero enserio muchos, Pokemon de distintas clases y tipos, hasta que pararon cuando llegaron a metros de ella, los Pokemon la miraron con curiosidad hasta que uno de ellos, un Sceptile reconoció, que al parecer estaba hablando con Bulbasaur, luego de eso transmitieron el mensaje al resto de Pokemon y vio como todos asentían.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Ash con Pikachu y ambos tenían una cara cansada.

Ash: la próxima vez que me ocurra algo como eso, lo pensare dos veces antes de contarle al Profesor -dijo con cansancio con Pikachu dándole la razón-

Ambos levantaron la mirada y vieron a todos los Pokemon de Ash mirándolos con una sonrisa.

Ash: ¡Hola chicos! ¡Que gusto verlos! Veo que ya conocieron a Bonnie -dijo y todos asintieron Bonnie incluida- Bueno, ella estará aquí unos años, junto conmigo -dijo y fue imposible no notar la cara de felicidad de todos ellos- Vino aquí para aprender a ser entrenadora yo la ayudare, así espero que ustedes también lo hagan -todos dieron su respectivo grito estando de acuerdo- Bien, ahora quiero que conozcan a mi equipo de Kalos, junto con una amiga que los de Kanto reconocerán -todos lo miraron con curiosidad por eso-

Ash saco todos las Pokebolas y rayos de luz azul salieron de ella liberando a Hawlucha, Noinver, Talonflame y para sorpresa de todos una Pidgeot, que los de Kanto reconocieron a la perfección.

Ash: todos, estos son Hawlucha -el tipo luchador y vuelo hizo sus características poses- Noinver -el tipo veneno y dragón saludo con un grito- Talonflame -la tipo volador y fuego saludo- Y para los que no la recuerden, ella es Pidgeot -la tipo volador normal saludo-

Todos los Pokemon comenzaron a conocerse y rápidamente todos se integraron en diferentes grupos.

Bonnie: woah Ash, enserio tienes muchos Pokemon -dijo y el asintió-

Ash: si, todos los que conocen al resto de mis Pokemon siempre se sorprenden, bueno será mejor irnos, mi mama ya debe de estar esperándonos para el almuerzo -dijo y ambos se despidieron de los Pokemon, prometiendo volver mañana y se fueron a la casa Ketchum para almorzar-


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que Bonnie llego a Kanto, definitivamente todos quedaron encantados con la nueva integrante del Pueblo, incluso de solo era por unos días.

A muchos la actitud de Bonnie con los Pokemon le recordó a cierto entrenador azabache cuando tenia esa edad, es mas muchos hasta llegaron a decírselo, lo cual lo apeno un poco, pero igualmente estaba feliz de que la aceptaran.

En cuanto a Bonnie, ella estaba encantada con el Pueblo, obviamente, era muy diferente de la moderna y lujosa Ciudad Lumiuose, pero su aire limpio y puro, mas el bosque que lo rodeaba, hacia de Pueblo Paleta el lugar mas lindo y brillante que allá visto en su vida. Realmente la idea de vivir ahí unos años le encantaba.

Como se prometió, Bonnie estaba aprendiendo las cosas básicas para ser entrenadora, por el momento, solo le estaban enseñando jugadas básicas para la batalla, las variedades de bayas, y también la variedad de tipos.

Ella se tomo todo muy enserio y su aprendizaje era muy rápido, pero incluso aún tenía el toque para hacer el aprendizaje divertido, era una niña y ese toque era muy inusual, pero ayudaba mucho de todos modos.

Incluso había encontrado a una amiga nueva después de dos meses de estar en el Pueblo.

Era un Pichu.

Al recordar como la encontraron su sangre literalmente hirvió, pero siempre lograba calmarse.

Si quieren un ver como se conocieron pues aquí va.

…

Bonnie: ¡Vamos Ash! ¡Quiero ver cuántos Pokemon viven aquí! -grito emocionada a su amigo, a quien lentamente estaba viendo como una figura de hermandad, pero por el momento no iba a decir nada-

Ash: esta bien, pero ten cuidado, este bosque tiene muchos lugares peligrosos que por el momento no quiero que te encuentres -dijo seriamente corriendo hacia a la rubia-

Bonnie: ¡Bueno! -estuvo de acuerdo y camino mas lentamente por el bosque-

Estaban en un bosque, Bonnie tenia curiosidad de ver cuantos Pokemon vivían en él, y tal vez, encontrar un nuevo amigo.

Ash: vaya este bosque parece que se volvió mas denso de cuando era niño -dijo mirando a las copas de los arboles que tapaban la mayoría del cielo-

Bonnie: ¿Venias seguido al bosque? -pregunto curiosa y ante la misma el azabache rio entre dientes-

Ash: se podría decir que si, siempre me escapaba para venir al bosque, sinceramente lo sentía un lugar más tranquilo, además siempre jugaba con los Pokemon que vivían aquí -conto un poco de su pasado con una sonrisa-

Bonnie: ¿Qué Pokemon eran? -nuevamente curiosa sin parar de caminar-

Ash: Teddiursa, Caterpie, y de vez en cuando un Eevee -recordando vagamente los Pokemon del bosque- Creo que recordar que también había un lago oculto aquí… -murmuro lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Bonnie lo escuchara-

Bonnie: ¿Enserio? -pregunto y el asintió- ¡Genial vamos a verlo! -dijo y volvió a correr a una dirección al azar-

Ash: ¡Bonnie espera! -la siguio comenzando a correr-

Siguieron corriendo por un minuto hasta que llegaron a un claro donde a lo lejos se veía un acantilado, el mismo estaba rodeado de flores.

Bonnie inmediatamente puso ojos brillantes.

Bonnie: ¡Este lugar es hermoso! -grito y se arrodillo mirando las flores-

Ash: vaya, este lugar a cambiado mucho -dijo mirando las flores que rodeaban todo el lugar, eran brillantes y tenían distintos colores-

Bonnie: ¿Has estado antes aquí? -pregunto sin quitar la mirada de las flores, el asintió-

Ash: si, aunque cambio mucho, antes no había tantas flores -dijo arrodillándose para mirar una flor azul con el centro amarillo-

Bonnie estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta, pero el ruido de un gemido de dolor los alerto, se levantaron inmediatamente y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el ruido, al llegar vieron algo que los hizo hervir la sangre.

Era una Pichu, y estaba con heridas graves en todo su cuerpo, Bonnie corrió hacia ella y la acuno en sus brazos, Ash se acerco eh inspeccionó las heridas, frunció el ceño al reconocer el tipo de heridas que sufría él bebe Pokemon.

Ash: no son heridas de garras o de algo natural, son heridas de un cinturón -declaro con la mirada ensombrecida y los puños apretados-

Bonnie jadeo, miro a la Pichu con lastima y dolor, la abrazo más fuerte, pero sin causar un dolor mayor.

Bonnie: ¿Por qué la golpearían? -pregunto con una mirada angustiada, Ash simplemente negó con la cabeza-

Ash: algunos entrenadores no entienden la importancia de entrenar a un Pokemon realmente -se levanto y ayudo a Bonnie a pararse- Sera mejor llevarla con el Profesor Oak, el tiene los suministros para curarla -dijo seriamente y Bonnie asintió silenciosamente, aun abrazando a la pequeña Pichu-

Corrieron hacia el laboratorio del Profesor Oak, esperando que la Pichu pueda aguantar las heridas-

…

Cuando llegaron con el Profesor Oak, el inmediatamente la curo, obviamente el también había reconocido las heridas en el cuerpo de la Pichu, al terminar había pedido una explicación, sabia bien que ellos jamás le herían daño a un Pokemon, pero aun así tenía que tener información.

Le habían contado que habían ido al bosque y la encontraron gimiendo de dolor, después inmediatamente la llevaron con él, el asintió y fue a examinar a al Pichu.

Después de un rato de examinarla, el volvió y dijo que era una Pichu recién liberada, y que estaba realmente debilitada. Los jóvenes interiormente habían pensado que eso era bastante obvio. Pero no dijeron nada para no ofender al profesor.

Después de unas dos horas, la Pichu finalmente despertó, obviamente al despertar en un lugar desconocido la asusto enormemente, el Profesor hizo todo para calmarla, sin éxito alguno, no fue hasta que Ash y Bonnie entraron a la habitación al oír el escándalo que pudieron calmarla.

Por alguna razón, la Pichu se sentía mas tranquila y cómoda con Ash y Bonnie, siempre estaba con ellos, más específicamente en el hombro de Bonnie.

Con el tiempo se abrió a Delia, pero aun era recia a estar tranquila con el Profesor, todos asumieron que era algo de su pasado….Y por el hecho de que el Profesor tuvo que inyectarle una aguja para evitar que enfermara por las heridas.

En cualquier caso, la Pichu fue llamada Danette por Bonnie, obviamente le gusto el nombre, ya que a partir de ese día respondía a ese nombre.

También se había hecho muy unida con el Pikachu de Ash, que fue recientemente apodado Pika, la relación de ambos era muy similar a la de Ash y Bonnie, como un hermano y hermana.

Después de ese suceso, paso un año entero.

Bonnie estaba creciendo y su ropa no iba a durar para siempre, lo mismo de su pelo, que ya estaba creciendo un poco mas arriba de sus hombros, Delia había decidido que irían a Ciudad Viridian para buscar ropa nueva para Bonnie, y para Ash, que el también finalmente estaba creciendo. No cambio mucho, solo en altura.

La familia de tres, mas los ratones eléctricos, fueron hacia Ciudad Viridian.

Ah ¿Olvide mencionar que Bonnie estaba empezando a ver a Delia como su madre? Realmente al pasar tanto tiempo sin una madre y el hecho de que Delia la trato como si fuera su hija, realmente la hizo sentir como si fuera su madre, realmente ella se estaba tentando de llamar a Delia "Mama" o Ash "Hermano", realmente se contenía para no arruinar el ambiente que tenían que ya era por si perfecto.

Pero eso no duro mucho.

…

Delia: ¡Hemos legado a Ciudad Viridian! -grito felizmente al llegar a la entrada de dicha ciudad-

Ash y Bonnie les dieron una especie de deja vu, de tal palo tal astilla ¿Eh?

Delia inmediatamente los arrastro, literalmente, hacia el centro de Ciudad Viridian, cuando llegaron, dejo a Ash en una tienda para ropa de hombres, para que consiguiera su ropa, ya sabia que su hijo podía pagarla, así que no hubo problema.

Delia: nos reunimos en Pueblo Paleta, sabes que puedo demorarme mucho en un conjunto y tu no quieres esperar mucho, así que simplemente puedes ir a casa después de conseguir tu ropa, así te sorprendemos con la nueva ropa de Bonnie -se puso en dedo en la barbilla- Tal vez aproveché y compré algunos vestidos también

Ante lo que acababa de decir, tanto Ash como Pikachu palidecieron, asintieron frenéticamente afirmando que estaban de acuerdo, Delia sonrió y llevo a Bonnie hacia la tienda de ropa para mujeres, que la pequeña, junto con la Pichu, no sabían si estar emocionadas o aterradas.

Ash y Pikachu sintieron simpatía por Bonnie, y Danette ya que ni la Pichu se salvará de que Delia le ponga algún accesorio, Pikachu se salvo solo por ser hombre, ¿Pero Danette?, ya se estaban compadeciendo de ambas mejores amigas.

…

Ash se encontraba en la sala de su casa, Pikachu estaba sentado en el sofá junto a él, el traía una chamarra azul, que tenía el cierre un poco abierto que mostraba una remera negra, con pantalones deportivos grises y zapatillas azules, y por alguna razón había decidido quitarse la gorra.

El estaba moviendo su pie impacientemente, mirando el reloj cada diez segundos, que mostraban las ocho treinta, ya era un poco tarde y su madre y Bonnie aún no habían vuelto.

Ash: pronto va a ser de noche… -murmuro mirando por la ventana el cielo que se estaba tornando naranja con purpura y una pizca de fucsia-

Pikachu estaba igual de preocupado, nunca antes Delia se había demorado tanto en ir de compras, siempre volvía antes del anochecer, él sabía que Danette y Mr Mime estaban con Delia y Bonnie, pero Danette apenas sabia Descarga y a pesar de que Mr Mime era un Psíquico bastante poderoso aun no era muy fuerte a la hora de la batalla.

Estaban a punto de levantar y dirigirse a la puerta hasta que la misma se abrió de golpe, mostrando una sonriente Delia, con al menos tres bolsas en cada brazo, a Ash y Pikachu se les cayo el sudor, eso explicaba porque demoraron tanto.

Pikachu salto al hombre de Ash y este se paró mirando a su madre con una sonrisa, aun tenia la gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Ash: Hola mama, veo que… Hiciste muchas compras -dijo mirando las bolsas de su madre-

Delia: ¡Oh si! ¡Fue divertido ir con alguien tan amable como Bonnie! ¡Incluso le compre unos accesorios a Danette! -declaro felizmente-

Ash y Pikachu nuevamente sudaron, pobres niñas, pensaron.

Delia: bueno -dejando las bolsas en la mesa- Ash y Pikachu, les presento a las nuevas Bonnie y Danette -dijo dramáticamente apuntando a la puerta, que aun estaba abierta, y de ella entro Bonnie con un nuevo conjunto de ropa-

Bonnie entro tímidamente, en su hombre Danette con los mismos sentimientos que su mejor amiga, la niña de seis años, llevaba una remera amarillo pálido con una estrella azul en el centro, una falda del mismo color que la estrella, y zapatillas azules con amarillo, su broche cambio de ser dorado a azul. Danette también llevaba un moño azul con el centro amarillo.

Ash y Pikachu sonrieron al ver lo adorables que se veían sus "hermanitas".

Ash: te vez increíble Bonnie -alago a una no tan apenada Bonnie-

Pikachu: ¡Pika Pika! -también felicito en su idioma a su hermanita-

Bonnie: -sonrió y dijo- ¡Gracias hermano!

Silencio profundo….

Bonnie se tapo la boca con las manos realmente avergonzada de que se la había escapado lo que tanto quería evitar.

Ella vio como a Ash y Delia tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, ella quería llorar, lo había arruinado todo.

Bonnie: ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería decir eso! -estaba a punto de salir corriendo hasta que una mano en su hombro la detuvo, ella volteo a ver a Ash sonriendo dulcemente, junto a Pikachu-

Ash: tranquila Bonnie, esta bien, además, nosotros estábamos hablando de que ya estábamos empezando a verte como una mas de nuestra familia -él dijo arrodillándose a su altura-

Bonnie lo miro, sus lagrimas aun en sus ojos, ella miro a Delia quien asintió con una sonrisa, inconscientemente ella también sonrió y abrazo a Ash fuertemente mientras dejaba ir las lágrimas.

Bonnie: ¡Gracias! -grito felizmente y Ash correspondió el abrazo, pronto le siguio Delia-

Pikachu y Danette solo miraban con una gran sonrisa a la recién unida familia, tal parecía que todo estaba a punto de mejorar.


	4. Chapter 4

Un joven castaño con cabello puntiagudo estaca caminando por el camino tierra, subiendo por la colina.

Este muchacho levaba un pantalón morado y remera negra, junto con un collar en forma de lagrima. Supongo que ya sabrás quien es. Para los que no, este joven muchacho de diecinueve años era el nieto del Profesor Oak, Gary Oak.

Muchos conocerán al joven castaño como una de las personas mas arrogantes de la historia, pues eso, paso a la historia. Gary ahora era un joven hombre maduro, su trabajo como investigador le ayudo a madurar. Para el alivio de su abuelo y de todos sus conocidos.

Él ahora tenía diecinueve años, hizo nota de que también era la edad de su mejor amigo y rival.

Si, estamos hablando del mismísimo Ash Ketchum.

Gary tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre su pasado, mas bien el trato que le dio a Ash todos esos años atrás, decir que estaba arrepentido era una subestimación, se sentía como la mierda mas grande por tratar así a su mejor amigo. Si tan solo si…

Negó con la cabeza, el pasado estaba en el pasado, y nadie puede cambiar eso, el siguio su camino por la colina, a pesar de que había mejorado mucho su trato hacia Ash en aquel momento en Sinno, él sabía que tenía que arreglar las cosas, como REALMENTE arreglarlas.

Sabia por su abuelo que Ash había decidido quedarse a entrenar unos años, pero lo que le sorprendió, fue enterarse de que Ash no siempre se quedaba en Pueblo Paleta, según su abuelo, el, a veces, se iba a entrenar al Monte Silver, eso fue sinceramente una gran Azaña, todos en Kanto sabían lo peligroso que era el Monte Silver, no solo por sus tormentas, si no también por sus caminos empinados, que si no tenías cuidado caerías a una muerte segura.

Pero según su abuelo, Ash siempre volvía ileso de sus entrenamientos en el Monte, no solo eso, también volvía mas fuerte que antes, tanto el cómo su Pokemon.

Gary sonrió, al recordar las muchas batallas que él y Ash habían tenido, al principio el siempre las ganaba, hasta ese día fiel en la Conferencia de Plata, el día en que Ash gano, ese día había tenido respeto por su amigo y rival, a pesar de su naturaleza infantil, bueno tenia diez años obviamente era infantil…. Ahora que recordaba él estaba igual… Bueno de todas formas, Ash a pesar de ser infantil, su bondad le ganaba por mucho, algo que todos notaban, y admiraban, también recordaba que el no era tonto, en ningún sentido, puede parecerlo, pero las apariencias siempre engañan.

El negó con la cabeza, tenia que concentrarse, aun estaba pensando en las palabras que le diría a su amigo para disculparse, ya tenia una idea de lo que iba a decir, solo podía esperar a que su rival le diría una segunda oportunidad.

Llego al final del camino y Pueblo Paleta le dio la bienvenida.

El sonrió al regresar a su Pueblo natal, bajó la colina, y en vez de dirigirse a la casa de su abuelo, se dirigió a la primera casa que estaba en el camino.

Cuando estaba frente a frente a la puerta, respiro hondo, puso los nudillos en la puerta y soltó el aire.

Era hora.

…

Gary: ¿Cómo que no está?! -grito estupefacto a su abuelo y a la señora Ketchum-

Oak: -suspiro profundamente al ver el impacto en su nieto- Lo siento Gary, si hubieras venido unos dos días antes hubieras alcanzado a Ash, pero en este momento debe estar en el Monte Silver entrenando

Gary: ¿Y Cuando vuelve? -pregunto bastante ansioso por disculparse con su amigo-

Oak: usualmente vuelva a los dos meses, en ese tiempo tu ya debes ir con Sycamore a estudiar sobre la Mega Evolución -dijo seriamente-

Gary se llevo las manos a la cabeza, no había tomado en cuenta que su rival podría haberse ido a entrenar cuando llegara, lo que lamentablemente paso, en ese momento pensó que seria una buena idea llegar de sorpresa y sorprender a todos, bueno no resulto bien.

Delia: ¿Por qué no simplemente lo llamas por el Pokegear Gary? -dio su opción, pero Gary negó con la cabeza-

Gary: no, lo que tengo que decirle debe ser cara a cara -dijo seriamente-

Oak: -suspira- Bueno, si estas tan ansioso por ir porque n -fue interrumpido al oír como la puerta se abría-

Todos asomaron la cabeza, y vieron a un azabache junto a una rubia, que sinceramente Gary no la reconoció, entrar a la casa.

Ambos se agacharon y Gary noto que se estaban sacando unos patines, esos que eran a todo terreno, los de Ash eran blancos con ruedas azules, eran hasta un poco mas arriba del tobillo, los de la rubia eran hasta las rodillas, blancos con ruedas amarillas. Ambos tenían a un Pikachu y Pichu en sus hombros respectivamente.

También noto que su rival había cambiado su forma de vestir, si antes llevaba azul y rojo, ahora solo era blanco con gris, y su gorra había desaparecido.

La rubia se veía mas o menos de unos ocho años, llevaba una remera amarilla, un mini chaleco blanco arriba, una falda con minishorts negros, y su peinado era bastante inusual, su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros, la parte derecha de su cabello era mas larga que la del izquierdo, y en la parte izquierda, desde su frente, había una trenza que terminaba soltando un mechón de cabello bastante largo.

Ash: ¡Mama llegamos! -grito para que salieran de donde estaban mirando-

Todos salieron y fue Gary el que mas se quedo impresionado con el cambio de su amigo, estaba enterado de que había cambiado, pero no tanto.

Sus Z en sus mejillas habían desaparecido, y por alguna razón su piel era mas clara que antes, probablemente por su tiempo en el Monte Silver, pensó.

Delia: hola hijo, no es que este feliz de que estén aquí, pero ¿Qué los trajo tan pronto? -dijo con una sonrisa confundida-

Ash: bueno -miro a la rubia que rio- Bonnie, olvido sus suministros de curación, y con los míos no bastaba -explico y a todos se les bajo una gota de sudor-

Delia: ¡Eh! Realmente debes recordar tenerlos en tu mochila Bonnie, yo van tres veces que los olvidas -regaño ligeramente-

Bonnie: -rio suavemente- Lo sé, lo siento, solo que siempre me emociono para ir a entrenar con mi hermano

Gary: Espera ¿hermano? -pregunto enarcando una ceja-

Bonnie: me refiero a Ash -señalo al azabache que estaba mirando divertido a su rival, su cara de shock era divertida-

Ash: bueno Gary, no esperaba verte aquí ¿Cómo te fue en Sinno? -pregunto casualmente-

Gary: uhh bien, realmente las cosas están tranquilas en Sinno después de lo del Team Galaxia -dijo algo confundido de su trato tan normal del azabache hacia el-

Ash: ¡Es bueno oírlo! -dijo con una sonrisa- Bueno, Bonnie ve a buscar los suministros mientras yo preparare algo de comida extra -ordeno ligeramente, su hermana asintió y corrió escaleras arriba, el miro a los otros presentes, noto que Gary tenia ganas de decirle algo, y el Profesor y Delia lo notaron, ya que inmediatamente dieron una coartada para irse-

Delia: cariño, iremos al laboratorio para examinar a unos Pokemon que trajo recientemente el Profesor -dijo con una sonrisa, pero el Profesor la miro confundido-

Oak: ¿Cual -se detuvo al ver la mirada de Delia, trago saliva y decidió seguirle la corriente- Si, esos Pokemon no pueden estar esperando -dijo y salió medio corriendo seguido de Delia-

Ash enarco una ceja a la puerta por la cual se fueron su madre y el Profesor, no estaba confundido, pero igualmente fue raro, y algo gracioso.

Ash: bueno Gary -miro a su rival quien se tensó visiblemente- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Gary: ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes que quería hablar? -pregunto realmente confundido-

Ash: se nota en tu cara -rio entre dientes- Ya, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Gary: uhh bueno, yo…quería disculparme -dijo bajo, pero Ash igualmente lo escucho y enarco una ceja, pero sonrió-

Ash: Gary, si esto es por lo de cuando éramos niños, no hay ningún problema, éramos solo niños -dijo y su rival abrió los ojos en shock-

Gary: p-pero ¡Te moleste por años! -grito y el simplemente se encogió de hombros-

Ash: como dije éramos solo niños, además tienes que admitir que esos problemas eran superficiales, mayormente actuábamos como amigos -hizo una pausa y dijo mientras reía- Mayormente para molestar a tu abuelo

Gary también rio, su amigo tenia razón, en su niñez se comportaban como rivales, pero también como amigos, amigos muy bromistas…. Mas específicamente con su abuelo.

Gary: eh tienes razón, entonces, ¿Todo bien? -extendió su mano-

Ash: -la estrecho- Todo bien

Gary: bueno Ash -separo su apretón de manos- ¿Qué paso con el cambio de color? -apunto a su chamarra blanca-

Ante esto los ojos de Ash y Pikachu se oscurecieron, Gary noto esto, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Bonnie: ¡Hermano ya tengo todo listo! -bajo de las escaleras y corrió hacia su hermano-

Ash: oh bien, entonces vámonos antes de que oscurezca -dijo agachándose para agarrar sus patines, lo mismo hizo Bonnie- Gary ¿Puedes decirle a mi madre y al Profesor que ya nos fuimos? Seria de gran ayuda

Gary: uh claro -un poco sorprendido de su aparente interrupción-

Gary vio como Ash y Bonnie se ponían sus patines y se iban por la puerta, hacia el camino de la colina. El miro por un momento, confundido por la actitud de su amigo, era muy diferente de la última vez que lo vio, además cuando sus ojos se oscurecieron…

Negó con la cabeza, necesitaba respuestas, y su abuelo podría tenerlas, salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta.

Corrió por las calles de Pueblo Paleta hacia el laboratorio/molino de su abuelo, al llegar se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento y entro al viejo molino…Estaba pensando que tendrían que remodelar ese lugar…

Mejor se concentraba en lo que tenía que hacer.

Al entrar al molino, fue a la parte de arriba y vio al Profesor y Delia sentados en el juego de sillones tomando café y té respectivamente.

El primero en darse la presencia de Gary fue el Profesor.

Oak: oh Gary, ¿Cómo te fue con lo que tenias que decirle a Ash? -pregunto con una sueva sonrisa-

Gary: oh bien, todo resulto bien -con una sonrisa, pero luego puso una cara seria- Abuelo ¿Qué paso con Ash? Y no me digas que es la madurez, el nunca uso algo tan blanco, además cuando pregunto por eso sus ojos se oscurecieron -señalo sus observaciones y los mayores suspiraron-

Oak: no sabemos mas que tu Gary, lo único que sabemos es cuando comenzó su cambio -dijo mirando sombríamente su café, recordando cosas de hace pocos años-

Gary: ¿Pueden decirme que paso? -pregunto preocupado por su amigo-

Delia: -suspira profundamente- Sera mejor que se sientes Gary, esto será largo

Gary asintió y se sentó en un sillón individual en frente de su abuelo y la señora Ketchum, la primera en comenzar fue Delia.

Delia: todo fue hace un año, ya había comenzado a nevar y Ash y Bonnie estaban jugando en la nieve -dijo mirando su taza de té-

…

Ash y Bonnie estaban jugando en la nieve junto a Pikachu y Danette, ambos tenían abrigos de invierno, Bonnie amarillo y Ash azul.

Ambos estaban lanzándose bolas de nieve, riendo felizmente, Bonnie y Danette habían hecho un fuerte de nieve, intentado que las bolas de nieve provenientes de sus hermanos no les llegaran tanto, lo cual no funcionaba tanto por cada vez que se asomaban les llevaba una bola de nieve a la cara. Lo mismo para sus hermanos.

Delia los estaba observando desde la ventana con una sonrisa mientras limpiaba un poco las ventanas desde adentro, esos dos se habían unido mucho desde el día en que Bonnie comenzó a llamarlos hermano y mama, sinceramente ella también quería a Bonnie como una hija, si pudiera la adoptaría, pero ya tiene padre, así que se conformo con tenerla de esta manera.

Mientras se dirigía a las otras ventanas para limpiarlas, no vio que Ash y Bonnie iban corriendo hacia el bosque junto a los ratones eléctricos.

Después de eso, se estaba haciendo tarde, pero Ash y Bonnie aún no habían entrado, ella preocupada salió de la casa para buscarlos, se sorprendió mucho cuando no los encontró por ningún lado.

Inmediatamente llamo al Profesor y este llamo a la estación de Policía mas cercana, sin darse cuenta de que los Pokemon de Ash habían escuchado todo.

Los tipos de vuelo aprovecharon que la nieve no era tan fuerte y volaron hacia el bosque, y los demás también corrieron hacia el bosque para buscarlos.

Habían estado buscándolos por tres meses, todos sabían que Ash y Bonnie, mas por el primero, que conocían el bosque como la palma de sus manos, era imposible que se perdieran, ni tampoco atacados por los Pokemon del bosque, todos los querían.

Hasta que un día, una gran explosión se escuchó en lo más profundo del bosque, Sceptil junto con los demás de su grupo de búsqueda, corrieron hacia allá y se sorprendieron de ver a su entrenador y amigo con heridas graves junto a Pikachu y una Bonnie inconsciente con heridas no tan graves como las de su entrenador, aferrada fuertemente a Danette, su amigo humano alcanzo a mirarlos y les dijo antes de quedar inconsciente.

Ash: a-ayuda… -y cayo al suelo sin poder escuchar los gritos de pánico de sus Pokemon-

Sceptil y Charizard, quien había llegado de Valle Charifico cuando se enteró de la desaparición de su entrenador, cargaron a Bonnie y Ash respectivamente, y corrieron hacia el laboratorio.

Cuando llegaron fueron recibidos por un Profesor alarmado al ver las heridas de ambos hermanos, junto con sus Pokemon, inmediatamente, con ayuda de Charizard y Sceptil, los llevo a una habitación para sanarlos, se fue un momento de esta, después de sanarlos, para llamar a Delia, justo cuando ella llego, escucharon gritos de pánico de Bonnie, fueron corriendo a la habitación y vieron a la joven gritando de pánico, y los Pokemon estaban intentando calmarla, la que más se esforzó fue Danette, quien junto con Pikachu habían despertado, abrazando a la joven pidiéndole a gritos en su idioma que se calmara. La conmoción fue tanta que Ash se despertó y al ver a su hermanita en ese estado, no le importo sus heridas y fue a abrazarla para calmarla, eso ayudo bastante pues la niña paro de gritar y se aferro al abrazo aun llorando fuertemente, junto a Ash quien también soltaba lágrimas, junto con los ratones eléctricos.

Lo que impresiono a los cuatro presentes, es que, por un momento, vieron los ojos de Ash y Bonnie brillar azules y amarillos.

Después de eso, intentaron por todos los medios, más sutiles claro está, de que ellos les dijeran que paso, no consiguieron nada ni una sola palabra, es mas ellos se negaron a hablar por unos dos meses enteros. Los ratones eléctricos hicieron lo mismo, no importa cuanto sus amigos y compañeros Pokemon intentaran sacarles algo, incluso si no era referido al tema, no soltaron palabra alguna.

Por esos dos meses, Ash y Bonnie parecían aislarse de todos, las pocas veces que los veían era para comer con Delia, o caminando hacia el laboratorio, sus amigos eléctricos jamás soltaron sus hombros. Lo que también notaron es que su estilo de ropa cambio, en vez de ser gótico o algo negro, que se esperaría cuando alguien quiere aislarse, era blanco, Bonnie aun usaba el mismo atuendo que cuando tenia seis años, pero ahora este era de colores blanco y amarillo, Ash también había cambiado el color de su sudadera por una blanca. Incluso el moño de Danette era blanco.

Oak y Delia sabían que algo los había traumado, mas a Bonnie que a Ash, ya que esta no se separaba de Ash, excepto cuando tenia que hacer sus necesidades claro. Delia incluso sabía que ellos dormían juntos, pues cada vez que la menor intentaba dormir sola, podía escuchar sus gemidos de miedo por una pesadilla.

También sabían que iban en el bosque, uno pensaría que fue el bosque la causa del trauma, pero al parecer estaban equivocados, una vez el Profesor y Delia intentaron seguirlos, pero siempre los perdían de vista, para su fortuna siempre volvían antes del anochecer, así siguio durante semanas.

El Profesor, intento pedirle a ayuda a su Alakasam para que les leyera la mente, sabía que era una falta de respeto y privacidad, pero ellos necesitaban ayuda, incluso Delia lo sabia y acepto el termino, pero algo paso cuando Alakasam quiso entrar en las mentes de los niños.

Fue empujado por una onda Psíquica hacia el otro lado de la habitación, cuando recupero el conocimiento, le dijo al Profesor, con el uso de Telepatía, que ellos tenían una barrera mental en sus mentes, una muy poderosa, tanto que dudaba de que siquiera Mew podría pasarla.

Ellos se sorprendieron, pero pensaron que le pidieron a algún tipo Psíquico que les pusiera una barrera mental para evitar un trauma mayor o algo.

Estaban equivocados en eso.

Fuera de eso, ellos dejaron de intentar saber que paso, así que intentaron darles su apoyo, les hicieron saber que estaban con ellos y se preocupaban por su bienestar.

Delia un día, les dio de regalo unos patines a todo terreno **(1)** , para que se divirtieran un poco, ellos los habían mirada sin emoción, lo cual era bastante aterrador y común en ellos, pero aceptaron los regalos.

Delia vio como después de dos días, ellos intentaban aprender a usar los patines, a la que mas le costo fue a Bonnie, pero luego de muchos intentos lo lograron, y se convirtió en rutina verlos patinar por las calles del Pueblo.

Después de eso, Ash y Bonnie comenzaron a ser mas como antes, sin embargo, aun había detalles notables en su personalidad, cuando estuvieron mas o menos como antes de la misteriosa desaparición, el Profesor intento saber que había pasado, pero Ash le dijo, cortante pero lo mas amable posible, que no volviera a preguntar sobre el tema, diciendo que era algo que no querían recordar.

Oak, a regañadientes, acepto, y no volvió a poner el tema.

Hasta ahora.

….

Gary se quedó en shock, procesando las palabras una y otra vez en su cabeza, ¿Ash y Bonnie habían estado desaparecidos? ¡¿Por tres meses?!

Gary: ¿Es esto enserio? -incapaz de creer lo que oía-

Oak: -suspiro- Si Gary, y eso es todo lo que sabemos, prometimos no volver a poner el tema, y han estado bien desde entonces, lo mas bien que se pueda estar claro

Delia: Gary -el la miro- Por favor, sabemos que quieres saber, nosotros también, pero si vas a hacerlo, hazlo de una manera, sutil, aún no sabemos si el trauma de lo que paso sigue ahí, y no queremos que vuelvan a aislarse, suficiente tenemos con que se vayan un mes o dos al Monte Silver a entrenar

Gary asintió lentamente, sabia que tenia razón, sea lo que sea que paso, causo un gran impacto en su amigo y su hermana.

Oak: ahora Gary, será mejor que vayas al Monte Silver inmediatamente, si quieres alcanzarlos -dijo seriamente-

Gary asintió y después de despedirse, saco a Sterapod, que había capturado recientemente en Sinno, y voló hacia le Monte Silver, mientras lo hacia marco en su Pokegear algunos números.

Gary: si voy a ayudar a Ash, será mejor llamar a los otros -dijo seriamente mirando el primer nombre a quien llamaría-

Brock Slate.


End file.
